


Aay'han Extras

by AMillionStarsAbove



Series: Aay'han [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aay'han AU, Alien Culture, Artbook, Character Study, Culture study, Destiny Guardians, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorians - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Star Wars Characters - Freeform, Way of the Storm, destiny characters, extras, media book, photos and media collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMillionStarsAbove/pseuds/AMillionStarsAbove
Summary: Welcome one and all! To Amsa's Emporium of all your BAMF Robo-Child needs!We have pictures, art, gifs and more!!affix to the Aay'han series, all the extras one might need to visualise your heroes!Armour info, Dancing Guardians, gorgeous screenshots, what could one want more?Oh, you want more 'Aliit' chapters? get in line.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Tundra-13, Jaster Mereel & Tundra-13, Tundra-13 & Jackal & Qi
Series: Aay'han [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721098
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. an Essence of Study

**Author's Note:**

> chat me up on my Tumblr, at https://skywalker-is-a-nerd-pass-it-on.tumblr.com/   
> im gonna be posting all my art there, too, sooooo  
> dm me n shit, if anyone has any inspo or ideas, or whatever, or you just wanna tell me how adorable Tundra and Jaster are, thats cool too :D
> 
> ENJOY!

so.

you're here for more 'Aliit' content?

good.

very good.

:3

get ready

to fall in love with tundra some more

:D


	2. Tundra-13 (Warmind 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP

she liVES ! ! !

Tundra-13 and her Ghost, Andal

gif collection from Destiny 2's Warmind expansion

created by Me!! 

https://skywalker-is-a-nerd-pass-it-on.tumblr.com/post/616912220695265280/destiny-2-warmind-tundra-13-and-andal-back-in


	3. Tundra-13 (Osiris 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i knooooow everyone hates the Curse of Osiris campaign, but I get to see more of Tundra's face and some epic visuals so i dont give a shit
> 
> :D
> 
> game is game! play, have fun! Stop whining over how shit osiris is!

Curse of Osiris 

Tundra-13 and Andal,

gif set 1

hELL YH! 

WORK IT GIRL!!!


	4. draw the fireteam (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooooo, 
> 
> ive taken to doing draw the squad doodles of our little heroes
> 
> here's Qi, Jackal and Tundra, the first of many to come ;3

meet:

Fireteam Psych 

Delta

Qi, Jackal and Tundra-13

aren't they glorious 

so graceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find the full post on my Tumblr :D


	5. Tundra-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Profile, per request! ;D

Tundra-13

Other names include :

Tundra

Dyn'Tra Mereel

The Traveler's Chosen // Title

[ redacted ]

[ redacted ]

;D

Tundra-13 is an Exo, a human consciousness transferred to a mechanical body.

She is a Warlock, and though she prefers Void energies like most of her brethren, she has considerable skill with utilising Dawnblade.

Before she was known to the public under the infamous given name, The Traveler's Chosen, for her victories against Ghaul in the Red Wars, Tundra lived a life of anonymity.

Curious, capable, and clever, Tundra wandered the Sol System as a lone warrior. She may have watched the Last City politics from the sidelines, she ultimately became good friends with the Vanguard Fireteam (without her realising, to be honest).

She formed a great friendship, especially, with the Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6, a fellow Exo and wanderer.

Her past, like any Guardian, was practically nonexistent.

But there remains the fact that those prominent figures in the Tower seemingly knew her already, when she didn't even know herself.

When she arrived in the Tower, the gossip mill undoubtedly ran awry when fellow Guardians obviously noticed the inexplicable familiarity the Vanguard (and others) held towards her. Veteran Guardians knew better than to dig in business not their own, but the rumours eventually found their way anyway.

'Legend has it!' the people talk, 'That the mysterious Warlock was an Iron Lord!'

'A Twice-Reborn Guardian!'

'I've read,' they whispered, 'That she was in the Black Armoury books! She ran a foundry and forged armour in the classified Siberian Forge!'

'I've seen her! She was at the Battle of Twilight Gap! She fought side-by-side with _Shaxx_!'

_All these adventures,_ Tundra would hum to herself, _and yet everyone remembers but I._

From that point, she knew, the Vanguard were probably hiding it from her. Her past, or at least, her Last Guardian past.

That didn't matter anymore. She was no longer that strange Iron Lord, nor that secret Forgesmith, or rather, it was doubtful she was ever those things in the first place.

The only way she would ever know is if those who did know, decided it was time to tell her.

No matter. I am immortal. If they tell me, they tell me. If they don't, then I'll find out for myself eventually. If they lie to me, then I shall forgive them, but I will not forget, and I will make them regret it. 

What no one seems to know, however, was who I was before I was a Guardian. 

Before I was an Exo.

And so Tundra began her search.

Banshee could hardly remember anything now, but he knew, _down to his gears_ , that they knew each other _before_.

And he told her, that her search could best begin with Shaxx.

Shaxx would never lie to her, that much she knew.

But then the Red Wars began, and she was no longer Tundra-13. Her anonymity, taken for granted, now lit her like a beacon. 

_Who was this Chosen One_ , the people cried, _What is so special about her? What had she done to earn such heroism?_

Tundra didn't know.

\---

Tundra has a mostly teal-blue colour scheme, with orange, permanent painted, markings that she painted herself, or by another's helpful hand, of important places or things she had found. Each stripe, dash, dot, pertains to a meaning or a place, decipherable only to her. The double stripe down the center of her face was her first marking, a gift from [redacted] after [redacted]. 

The colour orange was chosen to match her biolights, a vivid, burning colour, that, to an Exo, can actually semi-accurately describe her age (or rather, age as in her model-make, approximately when her body was built during the Golden Age).

The orange luminescence tells other Exo's that she was built, probably in the East, around the beginning of the Golden Age. Her model, however, was completely unique, her body showing an influenced design. This tells that her Exo self was built at the request of her own family (very, very rich family), for one reason or another, but the most likely reason could have been because of terminal illness, uncurable even during the Golden Age. 

Her metal is ultralight, with more advanced nanobot internal systems than standard, which painted a picture of a lite body, rather than a military use one.

She doesn't have breasts, as such, as Exo's don't actually have them, but she does have breastplates that replicate the shape, but definitely not the use - her breastplates aren't overtly large (they rather maintain a vague similar shape for the sake of her own femininity), but the metal used was evidently of the highest technological caliber. Her torso is essentially superarmoured, her core (heart) and back-up modules hidden deep within an impenetrable chest. 

She can not be killed with a strike to the heart.

Her ~~second~~ Ghost is lovingly named Andal, yet when she named him, she could not have known the implications behind the name.

[see: Andal Brask]

Andal, nicknamed Andy, is just as capable and trustworthy as his Guardian.

He becomes his Warlock's given voice - they know each other too well, that they hardly ever even speak too each other. They have no need to.

Perhaps they spend their nights, swinging in Tundra's hammock, cuddling in each others metaphorical arms, chatting the night away because Tundra can hardly sleep, but nobody has to know that the famously silent Warlock actually just doesn't want to talk to people other than those she likes. Lol, social anxiety coupled with precariously high standards being asked of her, not a good mix.

Tundra loves Andy, Andy loves Tundra, thats it. They're really cutesy with each other, they would dIE for one another. 

Her personality is quiet and observant, with a constant lingering eye to details and secrets and dark spaces. Nothing truly escapes her watch, and she is skilled at learning about what she is seeing. 

However, because she is so technically observant, she can never, for the life of her, notice advances made upon her.

Simply put, she has the romantic aptitude of a rock.

Regardless, she is observant to everyone and everything, to their cares and needs, but her own - she will literally walk through fire for you, but forget that she herself is _literally still_ on fire.

For a Guardian, this is acceptable, though worrying yet endearing, that they had to rez her because she pointlessly killed herself over another creature's distress.

For a people who have no idea that being a Guardian means dying and dying over and over again for the ones you love, when she does decide to walk through literal hell and back and not even complain, regardless of the trauma she receives, people get very, _very_ worried.

But she's a good learner, a scholar to her soul, brilliant scientist, and is quick to try and rectify her own behaviour, though it proves exceedingly difficult as her existence in their Galaxy grows and grows with responsibility.

This is her most defining quality, and her weakness.

Without her Ghost, she can die, and definitely not come back.

She may be a Guardian because of the Traveler's Light, but she is a _Guardian_ because of her own will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all your headcanoning needs??? :D

**Author's Note:**

> check out the tumblr im building for 'Aay'han' at https://skywalker-is-a-nerd-pass-it-on.tumblr.com/
> 
> ;D


End file.
